The Circus Bugs watches Flika !
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: One day Flik and his royal family went to go visit the city to see there friends the Circus Bugs!


It has been a while since they have last seen them ! And Flik and Atta Daughter Flika is now a Year old and is walking, So As they arrived into the city , Dot who is now 16 , says , Where are do the Circus Bugs live Flik ! As Flik Added They live in the city Dot ! As Dot asks oh ! Can't wait to see mis Francis, I think she will be surprised how tall I've gotten! Flik said! Sure of course Dot !

As Atta said! It will be very sweet to see them again! I sure hope we won't be too much of a bothersome for them while there busy ! Flik Added , They will understand! That's why we will actually be surprising them at the evening! Atta while she's holding Flika in her arms ! Flika is playing with Attas antennas, Atta smiles and gently moves her Antennas out of reach from Flikas grasps ! Flik comes over and Holds Flika for a while To give Atta a break and holds Dots hands !

As the city gets busy , Flik and his royal family were crossing the busy streets as the lights turned green! And they walked across, Then Finally, Dot points out a red and white tent indicating the Circus tent !

As Dot said look there's the Circus Atta , Flik! Flik said, oh yeah there it is Dot ! Are you excited too Atta! As Atta said oh yes Flik I sure am ! This the first our family has been outside Ant Island! As Flik said! Really ! Atta nods her head yes! Flik adds , That's amazing this will be fun we can hangout with the Circus Bugs and watch some of there acts ! I wonder if they have improved on their acts when last saw them! Dot said can we go over now Flik please! Dot ushered Flik and Atta ! As Flik said ok Dot ok let's head over , While The Ant Family head-over to see the Circus Bugs!

Meanwhile in the Circus, Pt was congratulations his performers for a job well done and gave them a compliments on there work ! With that Pt said, That was a spontaneous performance and thanks to your achievement I'm giving you , The Circus Bugs Smiled waiting what he was going to say ! Pt said! A Bunch Of more new acts to come up with !!!! As The Circus Bugs went Awwwn! As Francis Added, Are you kidding me right Know! Slim added Yeah , Pt are you serious! As Rosie Added Pt , Not again! Dim moaned Shyly! Heimilick Added , Please no more ! Everyone complained! Pt starts Laughing historically and tells the Circus Bugs, April Fools !!!!!!!!!!!

The Circus Bugs were dumbfounded by Pt pulling a April fool prank on His Troupe !

As The Circus Bugs looked at PT , with there face expressions of " We just been pranked " As Pt stopped laughing momentarily and Said , Ok guys I'm giving you the day off how's that fair enough!

The Circus Bugs shook it off and Than finally agreed with , While Pt gave The Circus Bugs the day off! Pt heads back to his office, sat in his chair Said pt you Son of a gun you pulled a prank on your Troupe! The look on there faces when you said that ! Although I gotta give them credit they are Achieving a lot better on there acts ! While Pt Relaxes !

Meanwhile The Circus Bugs were out front of the Circus tent, decided on what they wanna do for the day since Pt gave them the day off! As Rosie said! What do you guys wanna do ! As Francis said how about go explore the city , As Heimilick Added go get something to eat , while he rubs his tummy ! Slim added Heimilick we just eaten a while ago ! Molt was tongue twisting his words around ( say something until he starting getting hiccups ! Dim gives a childlike chuckle , because found it funny ! As Rosie Added oh great Molt , Got the hiccups, Gypsy Added, Take a breathe in and hold your breathe count to 10! Molt tried it , no avail) Manny Said, How about this , Put arms up and While take a breath in , Molt tried a second time, no avail) Tuck n Roll dances in front of Molt doing Gibberfish to see if it would work! As Moments Later , Flik , Dot, Atta and Flika shown up , As Flik spots them , While there talking , Flik smiles and says , Hey Dot ! I gotta a good joke to pull on the Circus Bugs! As Dot snickers and says, I know where this is going! Okay Flik what's the plan ! Flik said, The plan is You know how , Slim , Heimilick and Francis get freaked easily and How Dim is Ticklish! As Dot said, Yes ! Why ! Flik said, I want you to go over sneak quietly and to a jump scare on them with this Build Bird mask and act like a bird too! Dot said ok Flik ! I'll do it ! As Flik gives Dot the fake bird mask and sneaks up quietly to the Circus Bugs and ... Dot squawked like a bird !!!!

Cawww Cawww! Cawww!

The Circus Bugs did end up turning around and Right before Dot was gonna sneak behind Dim to tickle him , Dot instead of like going underneath Dim to tickle him Dot Stubbed Her Foot at Dims foot , With Dim reacting to Dot accidentally stubbed his ( foot by mistake ) and goses ! Aowww Aowww! Aowww! While Dot holds her foot in pain at the same time with this being An Epic Fail ! As Rosie bends down gives the look and lifts the bird mask and realizing it was Dot ! Dot smiles and says! Hi Rosie! Long time no see! As The Circus Bugs looked and saw Flik Atta and Flika , Flik said, Oh well Busted ! As They went over to Flik , Atta and Flika ! Flik said how's it been guys long time no see ! Atta said hello there everyone how's it been ! Rosie said it's been great Flik honey how have you been ! As Flik said it's been great Um guys you remember Flika right ! Francis said! That's Flika ! She's so cute ! Gypsy adds! She look just like you Flik , and more like Attas Characteristic , Heimilick says!

As Flik tells Flika that , The Circus Bugs are His Friends, As The Circus Bugs Said hi Flika ! As Flika tried to say Circus Bugs , in Baby language and saying, Circy Bugs!

The Circus Bugs went awww! Rosie said she's so adorable, Can I hold her Flik ! As Flik said Sure be careful though Flikas in her pulling stage , As Flik hands Flika to Rosie to hold! As Rosie said! Hi there Flika , I'm Rosie! This is Dim, Dim Shyly appoarched Flika and Flika reaches for Dims antennaes and Dim got Shy and Dim Shyly stepped back , Rosie noticed , Rosie said, No No Flika dear Dim doesn't like that honey gotta be gentle! As Rosie redirects Flika , Flika Smiles and giggles and pulled on Rosie hair , As Rosie reacts Said , No oww oww! Flik said, told you ! Need help ! As Rosie said, No No Flik honey ! I got it dear ! I used to have kids, I can handle it ! As Rosie gently tugs her hair gently back from the baby's grasp and Rosie said! There we go , You little rascal!

As Flik said! If She's getting too much for you Rosie, Me and Atta can take her if want too, Before Atta comes up and says, Oh uh Flik , Hunny didn't you want to ask them about something! Flik mention, Oh yeah Me and Atta are wondering if you guys can watch Flika and Dot while we go out on our anniversary date ! As Rosie and the other Circus Bugs looked and Rosie says, Oh Flik Hunny we all be happy too! As Flik said great thank you so much ! Atta said thank you guys so much I hope they won't be too much trouble for you guys !

As Gypsy said! No fret dear we will happy to watch Flika and Dot for you ! Manny Added You Two go and have a good time on your date ! Flik said! Ok Flika you stay out of mischief and listen to the Circus Bugs Ok Flika ! As Flika smiles and nodded , Atta said, You be good for the Circus Bugs okay Dot ! Dot said! Ok Atta I will ! I just can't see why I can't come along ! As Atta said now Dot ! It's mine and Fliks Anniversary date we wanna have a little Me and a Him Time Okay ! Dot ! Dot said okay! If you say so ! As Francis, Slim and Heimilick comes up and Francis said, You can hangout with us Dot ! Co mon we're gonna go skid some Dew drops at the lakeside ! Dot excitedly heads with them !

As Atta gave Flikas Stuff to Rosie , Rosie putts Flika down for a second, and Molt ! Atta said so here's everything you need if She gets cranky than she may be do for a nap or she will be Hungry but here's Flikas stuff! Thank You Again for watching Them ! As Rosie said, Oh it's no sweat dear ! We are happy too do it that's what friends are for too! As Atta said! Your the best ! Flik said! All set Atta , Atta Said, Yes ! Flik I am ! Ok We're off than ! Bye Flika bye Dot have fun ! As Flik and Atta left Rosie and Molt takes The bag inside the Tent for now and setted Flikas Play pen!

As Molt said , It was nice to have Flik and Atta to allow us watch there Daughter , Rosie said! There are good friends too, They been doing stuff for us so we're doing them a favor ! As Rosie and Molt got the play pen together, Rosie turns around and says ok Flika it's time for your ... A Nap ! As Rosie looks around and can't find Flika anywhere and Rosie asked Molt , Molt do you know where Flika went ! Molt Added , She was just right here a minute ago! Rosie Added , I wonder if she's trying to play hide n go seek with us! Molt Added maybe! Your right ! Rosie said, Let's go find her !

As Rosie and Molt went to look for Flika , Meanwhile, When Rosie and Molt were looking for Flika , Flika was crawling around the area , She sits up and was looking someone ! Flika sees Dim , As Dim was Pushing something and ended up getting his horn stuck ! While Tuck and Roll are riding on Dims back, This gets Flikas Attention! Flika starts going over to Dim , Dim was whimpering Shyly Trying to get his horn out and Tuck and Roll were hollering out " You Fired!" And Flika gets closer and comes behind Dim ! As Flika crawls under Dim and Flika starts to Tickle Dim with her doll that has feather tips on it !

All of the sudden, Dim reacts Tuck and Roll feels Dim reacting while they are riding on Dims back , and Dim Begins To feel Getting Ticklish, Flika is tickling Dim , Dim starts laughing cutely , As If at the same moment, Rosie and Molt saw Flika she was tickling Dim! Rosie said, Uh oh Flika , Be careful Dim is very Ticklish!

Here , Come on out from under there be careful! Dim laughs harder and stomped The ground, Which caused the ground to rumble and Flika reacts and crawling out from underneath a Ticklish Rhino Beetle, and She scurried over to Rosie! Rosie said, Are you Ok! You shouldn't wander off like that ! Flika I'm so glad you're ok!

As Flika reaches to get Rosie to pick her up , Rosie picks her up and Flika notices that Tuck and Roll are starting to cause Dim to start bucking and rearing , While Tuck and Roll are on Dims back ! As Dim was bucking and rearing like crazy and things were getting out of control! Tuck and Roll were riding on Dims back and They were going Yi Hah Yi Hah!

As Rosie saw what they were doing, And Rosie Said, Tuck Roll ! Stop what are you doing!

As Rosie scuttled over While holds Flika , Rosie said, Ok Tuck , Roll ! Time to wind down now , Your making Dim get to wilded up ! As Tuck and Roll stoped hollering out in Dims Antennas ! As Tuck n Roll got off of Dim ! Dim was getting nervous and Scared because Tuck and Roll Scared Him ! Rosie said! Wow Dim easy it's okay Dim ! I'm right here Hunny , It will be ok now Dim! As Dim Shyly but surely stooped Shaking and looks at Rosie! Rosie said! Dim ! I believe this was the one that was Tickling you ! Rosie showed Dim Flika !

As Flika was reaching out for Dims Antennas, Dim got very Shy and stepped back ! Rosie resolves the situation by saying! Oh no Flika , Gotta appoarched Dim nice and gentle don't want to scare him now ! As Rosie shows Flika , How to appoarched Dim! As Rosie puts out her hand slowly and gently and calms Dim down by petting Dim very smoothly with passion ! As Flika sees what Rosie is doing and wanted to try ! As Rosie said! Ok ! Flika gotta be gentle okay! As Rosie holds Flika and Rosie nods her head towards Dim , showing it's okay can come out , Rosie Has Flika Put her hand out and Dim Shyly saw , Dim appoarched slowly and surely , with Rosie helping Flika , Flika was petting Dim, and Dim Shyly Blushes showing that Dim likes Flika and Flika likes Dim!

As Rosie said you like Dim don't you Flika , As Flika reaches out and wants to ride on Dim! Rosie said ok Flika ! You can ride Dim ! Rosie said As that Ok with you Dim! Dim nodded Shyly! Rosie puts Flika on Dims back ! As Rosie used her webbing line as a Lead rope , that way Rosie can have control with Dim! As Flika was on Dims back , Dim was feeling Flika on his back and Flika was riding on Dim and she placed her hands and gently got herself situated on Dims back and Dim laughed softly because It felt like Flika was tickling him on his back for a second there !

Rosie said wow ! Easy there Dim! With Rosie calming Dim down! Dim Shyly but surely starts walking with Flika on Dims back! While Dim was walking and Rosie was having control of Dim!

The end !

Hope you all enjoyed this Bugs Life fanfic! :)


End file.
